Paradise Circus
by GabeCake
Summary: La maquina de tatuar comenzo a hacer su zumbido caracteristico y me sumergi recordando lo hermoso que estaba y siempre fue. Hasta que lo vi cruzar el umbral de mi tienda, y me causo una inmensa molestia. Habia roto su promesa. Bastardo.


**Paradise Circus.**

Prologo.

Pise la pedalera y entonces el sonido de la máquina para tatuar de oyó en el intenso silencio del estudio donde me hallaba pero era solo el silencio de las voces, ya que de fondo se podía escuchar música. Estire la piel y presione la aguja en la piel, de nuevo me perdía en mi mundo.

…

-¡Eh! Sakura, búscate un novio ya ¿no?-me bromeo el tonto pelirrojo que trabajaba conmigo en el estudio mientras cerrábamos.

-Muérete-le corte con mala cara mientras me sonaba la espalda, me dolía ya de haber pasado tanto tiempo tatuando, saque un cigarrillo Marlboro Rojo y lo prendi dándole una buena y satisfactoria calada.

-¿No lo estabas dejando?-pregunto el mientras se ponía la chaqueta y el casco para irse en la moto.

-Todos los días-respondi como pude con el cigarro en la boca mientras me ponía mi propia chaqueta, y mi propio casco.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces debo recoger a Ino ya sabes como se pone si no voy por ella rápido-dijo mientras encendia su moto.

-Tu y tus novias fresas-bote el cigarro habiéndolo terminado ya para montarme en mi propia moto y encenderla.

-Nada mas fresa que tu, pelichicle-bromeo largándose de una buena vez. Lo observe marcharse, con un intenso dolor en el pecho.

…

Manejaba sin rumbo alguno sintiendo el viento en rostro.

_I'll seek you out,_

_Flay you alive_

_One more word and you won't survive_

_And I'm not scared of your stolen power_

_I see right through you any hour_

Pare en un club de esos que no solía frecuentar, de chicas estiradas, y hombres que guardaban apariencias adineradas, un lugar donde yo; una chica de brazos tatuados, cabellera rosa y palidez casi irreal no podría encajar, pero ella si, con su cabello rubio y su piel ligeramente tostada por el sol. Retire el casco de la moto de mi cabeza, y mi mochila de mi espalda me escondí en un callejón, para cambiar el jean negro y la camiseta blanca por un vestido ceñido a mi cuerpo strapless de color negro y cambie las botas militares por tacos ridículamente altos, ya que yo era de por sí muy alta. Camine a la entrada del club.

_I'll seek you out,_

_Flay you alive_

_One more word and you won't survive_

_And I'm not scared of your stolen power_

_I see right through you any hour_

Me observaron, el anfitrión y el guardia, llegar con mi cabellera rosa bastante natural con ondas, maquillaje de delineado negro para enmarcar mis gatunos ojos verdes y labios rojos, y mis tatuajes sobre mi nívea piel. Y para mi sorpresa fui invitada de manera gustosa a pasar. Era un lugar lleno de luces de colores, vaivenes me apabullaban y me sacaban de la realidad para luego devolverme una voz familiar.

-¿Sakura-Chan?-voltee a verle, rubio, alto y ojiazul. Todo un hombre era ahora quien en la secundaria fue mi mejor amigo.

-Naruto-kun-murmure con alegría fingida, realmente no lo odiaba pero odiaba recordar el colegio al haber sido una de las marginadas.

-¡Estas hermosa!-me abrazo con fuerza y no pude evitar abrazarlo de vuelta.

-Gracias pero sere "era" si me sigues abrazando asi- me solto un momento.

-No puedo creer que la pequeña Sakura sea toda una mujer ahora-lo mire con melancolía, yo seguía igual, el era quien se había convertido en todo un hombre- Y ahora eres toda una artista reconocida del Tattoo, te dije que el arte era lo tuyo –continuo parloteando pero ahora yo volvia de nuevo al trance escuchando la música de fondo, esta vez era "You and I" de zeds dead y omar LinX unos Dj's de Dubstep, medite un poco y el seguía parloteando, sin parar, hasta que escuche.

-Sasuke-kun esta aquí también.-mi estomago se volteo y unas ganas de vomitar me invadieron derrepente-¿Estas bien? Oye…-lo empuje muy suavemente para que entendiera que debía soltarme, mientras me alejaba de el abriéndome paso en la multitud de manera olímpica hacia el baño.

Me mire en el espejo. "Mierda, de todos los días del año, yo escogí hoy para venir a este club de mierda" pensé viéndome en el espejo. Sasuke, después de todos estos años, aun me afectaba oir su nombre, y tantas cosas que hice para estar a su lado pero el sencillamente fue inalcanzable para mi, al final, no deje de ser nunca mas que una amiga, la de el y Naruto, siempre la amiga, nunca la novia.

Tantos errores y tantas estúpidas locuras, las maneras en las que me deje manipular y usar por todos sus cercanos.

_-¿Estás segura que esto resultara?-le pregunte con mi tierna voz de chiquilla quinceañera._

_-¡Si claro!-afirmo con su fingida voz madura, la falsa pelirroja junto a mi-Ahora suelta ese cabello-y yo obedeciendo solté la coleta que amarraba mi castaño cabello. Fui y toque el timbre de su hogar. Las manos me sudaban y mi corazón estaba bastante acelerado._

_-Sasuke-dije apenas el abrió la puerta-_

_-Sakura-Chan-me llamo cariñosamente y mi alma se ilumino-¡Tengo algo que decirte!_

_-Ah… ¿si? Yo también por eso…-_

_-Estoy saliendo con Karin-Chan-me dijo mientras yo arrugaba la carta que sostenía detrás de mi._

_-Oh…asi que es eso…me alegro tanto-sonrei fingidamente, mientras mi corazón se hacia añicos y el entraba a su casa y me invitaba a pasar mire en dirección a Karin y note como encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo malvadamente tomaba un taxi para irse a casa, solo a unos pasos de ahí, ella vio mi corazón romperse._

_-¿Sakura?-me llamo al ver que no le prestaba atención._

_-Debo irme-dije sin mirarlo y salí corriendo del lugar, de cualquier manera yo vivía a tan solo unas calles de allí._

Cerré los ojos, y el hueco en mi corazón volvió a formarse, mientras los mas violentos recuerdos se agrupaban en mi mente.

"_Yo te ayudare a tenerlo"_

_Dijo mientras sobaba mi seno derecho._

"_Pero, yo…No quiero hacer esto"_

_Dije llorando mientras él me ignoraba y besaba y mordía mi cuello y acariciaba todo mi juvenil y virgen cuerpo._

Lleve mis manos a mi boca y las ganas de vomitar me violentaron de nuevo. Aun podía sentir como él me arrancaba la virginidad y la inocencia en tan solo dos horas. Respire profundo. Me mire, y verdaderamente estaba hermosa, era exitosa y una genio del tattoo. Ya no necesitaba creer en él y en mí.

Salí del baño y camine hacia la barra y de camino me lo encontré ahí, me detuve justo antes de llegar a el, y el justo antes de llegar a mí. Me miro dulcemente y yo no supe como lo mire, estaba hecho todo un hombre pero aun llevaba ese cabello azabache despeinado y ese porte de superioridad.

"_Algun dia de nuevo nos veremos, yo te sonreiré y tu a mi"_

Le sonreí, y el a mi mientras su mirada se convertía en nostalgia.

"_Y seguiremos nuestros caminos, sabremos que estamos bien, que hemos cumplido nuestros sueños, y que fingiremos no conocernos. Sasuke-Kun."_

Y como prometi, continue mi camino.


End file.
